


Love Me for Love's Sake

by atomos12



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomos12/pseuds/atomos12
Summary: 主明不甘不願開始一場政治聯姻的王子們。只是一個談戀愛的故事。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 9





	Love Me for Love's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> 古代西方設定，時空背景禁不起推敲  
> 沒有奇幻因素，但MONA會說話，沒有任何解釋  
> 注意！男性可普通的懷孕生子嫁人的世界觀，但沒有生子情節  
> 設定上「丈夫」「妻子」等是一種職稱，所以有稱呼男性為妻子的橋段
> 
> 總之雷點滿佈，小心迴避
> 
> 主角的名字為雨宮蓮

未穿慣的綢緞並不會令他感到不適，裝飾華美的廳室、在他身邊團團轉的侍女們也不會，他維持著親切微笑讓她們為他妝點，束起及肩的茶髮、撫平每一塊金線繡蕾絲，掛上厚重的、刺有徽紋的純白拖地披風，在一旁觀看侍女忙碌的王宮總管最後替他披上一塊柔軟細緻的蕾絲頭紗，並露出一個美麗而不失凜然的微笑。

「那麼，該前往會場了…殿下。」

  
古舊的教堂空氣沈悶，站滿了賓客顯得擁擠，他踏上唯一的通道，陽光從挑高的窗櫺灑落穿過廊柱，管風琴沈重而緩慢地演奏，所有人的視線集中於他，包括在通道那頭、祭壇前的，他初次見面的，未來的丈夫。

他掃過那對不知情緒的黑色眼睛，隨即將更多視線輪流給予賓客，保持能搏得眾人好感的笑容。深知第一印象的重要性，考慮他未來於這座城堡內的位置，等著看他這個異國王子妃笑話的人不會少，從他踏上這片國土起──也許從他出生那刻起──他必須做得滴水不漏。

這是他的婚禮，而他孤身一人。  
他並未因此不安，他一直是孤身一人。

  
他與王子並肩立於祭壇前，證婚詞最後一個音落下才轉身面對彼此，不過一臂的距離卻仍是那雙缺少情緒的黑色眼睛，他倏然湧現不滿，險些流露嘲諷卻硬是忍了下來。還是那個完美的微笑。

王子拉起他的手為他戴上折射眩目光線的戒指，之後似乎微微猶豫了下，往前踏出半步，他也順從地前傾，接受一個落在唇邊一觸即離的吻。

他們雙雙在結婚證書上簽名，明智吾郎──不，獅童吾郎──自嘲地想，這個他從未寫過的姓氏簽起來竟也流暢得看不出陌生，然而從今天起，他又要再多冠一個姓氏。

他看著跟自己簽名並列的「雨宮蓮」，對著他的丈夫露出一個練習過的甜蜜微笑。

  
＊

  
儀式之後是宴席，宴席之後是舞會，樂師仍在永無止境地演奏舞曲，而明智作為主角之一得以「幸運地」逃脫那裡。侍女在替他更衣後紛紛退下，另一位主角似乎去覲見病重而無法出席婚禮的國王，因此他得以有些許喘息空間好好觀察這個他也許將長住的地方。

主臥室帶四個居室及一間小書房，羅列的書籍種類繁多，不確定是王子殿下興趣廣泛或是教師列的清單。黃銅鑲嵌的桃花心木矮櫃、包覆綢緞的胡桃木椅，繡紋床幔邊的流蘇每一根都被疏理整齊。聽說王國不若獅童的帝國富庶，但也不致捉襟見肘。

而其實明智無從比較，畢竟他從未踏入過獅童那聽說極其富麗堂皇的宮殿核心。

可笑吧，從未在宮中生活過的「王子」，竟代表一國以維繫和平為目的遠嫁至此。

他的確是獅童正義親生兒子──只是他並非皇后所生，即為私生子。他的母親原本是一名交際花，後來成為皇帝的情婦。  
自然他不是王室子孫，懷上他後母親便被安置在偏遠離宮外圍的修道院。為了養育他，母親多方兼工，他年幼時也在馬房幫忙，即使如此母親多年下來仍積勞成疾，早早病逝。

母親在死前告訴了明智親生父親的姓名。  
許多疑惑迎刃而解，比如為何生活拮据卻仍堅持請一流家教督促他學習；比如在王室來離宮避寒時，母親總會偷偷潛入獵場邊緣，遠遠眺望狩獵遊玩的王室成員身影。  
母親在說出那個名字後心滿意足地閉上眼。  
而他的憤怒幾乎蓋過悲傷。

他咬牙繼續支付家教費用，發憤忘食終於進入都城的大學，靠著優異的學術成果、出眾的外貌及待人接物的手腕獲得青睞，也引起貴族階層的注意。

在被引薦予帝國皇帝時，明智彷彿看見了復仇的曙光。

直到獅童正義告訴他：「我準備冊封你。」

「……冊封？」  
話題突然，明智拿著軍事推演用標記物的手就停在空中。  
獲得爵位是他的目的之一，但本應在他立下戰功後光榮授受，不該出現在此時。

「冊封你爵位後，你將與鄰國的王子結婚。」

「結婚…」

或許是明智的表情太過意外，獅童嗤笑了聲。「你不會以為我沒有掌握你的身分吧？必要時給予私生子地位是常有的事。」

獅童知道──他一直知道明智的身分，知道母親嘔血養育他就為了讓他更接近皇帝，知道母親於獵場外傾慕的眼神，知道母親臨死前仍對皇帝念念不忘──

獅童知道這一切，卻只在乎明智能不能成為棋子。

彷彿看透了明智的震驚，獅童只囑咐了句封爵兩週後舉行，便帶著侍從離去。

議事廳餘他一人，他可以怒吼，可以掀翻滿桌無用的資料洩憤，但他忍下了，他忍了十多年，他還未全盤皆輸。

明智要做的事情仍未改變，逼迫獅童正義認同他、倚賴他，他要利用身邊一切可供利用的，包括這個弱小的國家，然後……

  
雙扇大門被推開的聲響，明智停止思緒匆匆站起，讓自己步伐優雅地從臥室往前廳迎接他的丈夫。

利用一切可供利用的──

他掛著最甜美的微笑說：「歡迎回來，殿下。」

「…嗯，我回來了。」

相較他一襲輕薄的睡袍，雨宮蓮仍是一身禮服，似乎也未有喚侍女來更衣的打算，明智想了想，上前一步將手搭上蓮的衣領，蓮似乎嚇了跳身子後傾，他忍住笑意追了上去，刻意地，緩慢地，一點點解開蓮繁複的領飾。

「陛下狀況還好嗎？」

「意識還是…不太清楚。」

蓮微微抬起下巴，似乎對明智時不時輕劃過他脖頸皮膚的手感到不知所措，他們靠得極近，蓮只要稍微移動視線，明智薄紗下若隱若現的肌色就會映入他眼簾。

明智越發愉快，他對雨宮蓮的第一印象是面無表情，看似溫和乖巧卻看不透在想什麼，而那種感覺令明智十分不快，此時被追擊的模樣則令他愉悅了許多。

他用甜膩嗓音低聲說：「吶…這是我們兩個第一次獨處對吧？」

靠近耳邊的吐息讓蓮一顫，明智幾乎藏不住笑意，此時已經解開前襟，輕撫著蓮鎖骨的手卻突然被抓住，被拉開些許距離，他被迫對上那雙眼。

不知道在想什麼的黑眼睛，映照幾許燭光如曜石一般。

「你…」  
蓮閉了閉眼，再睜開後對明智道：「我想起書房還有些事要處理，你早點睡。」

接著便轉身推開門離去。

  
明智還站在原地，只有爐火霹啪作響的聲音顯示時間仍在流動。

不知呆站多久，明智回過神來跨步到落地鏡前，看著鏡裡自己柔順的茶髮、白皙的皮膚，薄紗下隱約的身體線條，仍是那副眾多男男女女追捧的樣貌，再三檢視後，他終於忍無可忍地怒吼。

「那個不舉的垃圾！！」

  
＊ 

  
書房的門被推開，龍司打著哈欠走進來。  
「新婚一早就開始辦公，你也太認真了。」

蓮還不及回答，龍司便一收沒睡飽的表情換上不懷好意的神情，搭住他的肩問：「怎麼樣啊？昨晚。」

他思考了會兒後說：「書房附屬臥室的被單有點硬。」

「…哈？」

蓮沒有回答更多，待龍司終於想通後不可置信地大吼：「你沒有──？！」

蓮有點困擾：「小聲一點。」

龍司仍舊冷靜不下來：「你怎麼會──就算他是那個獅童正義的兒子，而且看起來有夠討人厭──你知道才昨天一天王宮裡所有人都好像愛上他一樣，『那個迷人的、甜蜜的王子妃』，噁──而且他還可能是個間諜甚至刺客──」說到這裡龍司終於壓低聲音。「但是他還是你名媒正娶的王子妃欸！」

龍司討厭明智不是一天兩天，早在明智因學術出名的時代他們便讀過他的一些著作，其中有些雖未指明道姓但暗指他們王國的段落，「國王過於理想主義」、「戰術及士兵訓練皆稱不上精良，能保有國土運氣佔很大成分」……這些便足夠龍司在初見明智吾郎時給他一拳。  
但明智吾郎已經不存在了，而獅童吾郎頂著王子妃的身分，作為王子親衛隊隊長的龍司更是失去下手機會。

「還有…勉強承認他是長得還不錯啦，就一點！」

連龍司都承認明智的外貌，可見他的確十分有魅力…蓮回憶起昨晚的情景，他按著太陽穴把那些片段壓回去。

「我不想跟一個不知道在想什麼的傢伙上床。」

「……意外地浪漫啊你。」  
龍司嘆口氣，隨即換上笑容用力拍他的肩膀。「我相信你自有分寸啦！」

「不過你這樣等等不會很尷尬嗎？還要和他共進早餐吧？」

「…不會。」

絕對不會。

蓮看著在餐桌旁對他笑得溫柔，宛若共渡過美好一夜的王子妃，內心只想嘆氣。

初識不過一日，蓮覺得自己已經了解明智吾郎此人──表面上的。  
自小生活在宮中，他看過太多遠嫁來此的孤立無助，以及即將遠行前的惴惴不安，然而明智沒有。  
龍司說的並不誇張，「那個迷人的、甜蜜的王子妃」。王國與帝國關係差勁年深日久，難以因一場聯姻改變，明智在大多數人眼裡仍是敵國之子。然而即使如此，他只用了短短一天便令所有見過他的人為他傾心，惡毒的流言蜚語依舊未少，但溢美之詞也流轉王宮每個角落。

即便此刻，他也十分美味似地品嚐著不知合不合胃口的異鄉菜，時不時轉頭對蓮微笑，彷彿旁邊這人不是在新婚之夜扔下他，害他將背負上「不夠溫柔害殿下毫無興致」之罪名的殿下本人。

「殿下？」王子妃微微側頭。「您似乎吃得不多，昨晚睡得還好嗎？」

「…還好，只是想點事。」

「國事繁忙，殿下還是要注意身子。」

「嗯。」蓮抿了口水，想了想。「你昨晚睡得好嗎？」

「非常安穩，」明智勾起一個燦爛的微笑。「謝謝殿下關心。」

這是諷刺。蓮肯定地想，默默舀起一口湯送進嘴裡。

早膳過後是財政會議，專注聆聽大臣們爭論各地稅收、宮廷支出等事，並不比與他肚子裡不知想什麼的夫人共進早餐更輕鬆。

國王年初病倒後，便由作為王儲的蓮攝政。雖說他年齡已足夠代理王職，但也不過剛屆適婚，尚屬年幼，母后又早父王一步病逝，於是他在政事上仍受年資較長的朝臣們牽制，此回與帝國的聯姻便是此背景下的產物。

蓮不認同老臣們將王國一步步推近帝國的舉動。他必須加快腳步，奪回主導權。

  
待朝臣魚貫離開議事廳，蓮緊繃的神經終於放鬆了些，在一旁聽了一上午天書的龍司更是明顯地鬆一口氣，而唯一沒有隨其他朝臣離開的王宮總管新島真，看著這樣的他們有些無奈。

「這才剛剛開始喔？」她語重心長地說，「稅收狀況能看出有沒有人試圖在暗渡陳倉──」

「我知道，我知道！」龍司急忙打真即將開始的說教。「總之我相信你們的判斷！要我打誰我就去打！」

蓮忍不住笑，真搖搖頭，轉而將矛頭指向他：「蓮，你昨晚在書房？」

該來的總是要來。蓮忽視龍司幸災樂禍的表情，沈重地閉上眼，點頭。

真微微嘆口氣。「不是聰明的選擇，但…嗯，我們等大家到齊再談吧。」

  
午餐本是蓮可以獨處的私人用餐時間，但他請了一些人共進，並在用餐的間歇時間談論近日問題，形同樞密會議，即是由蓮在這王宮內真正信任的人組成的會議。

而所謂的近日問題，自然就是他那剛剛完成的婚事。

用膳至一個段落，幾人開始你看我我看你，現場最年長的真見狀便放下刀叉。「我起頭吧。」

「蓮昨晚沒有睡在臥室。」

春發出了克制的意外感嘆，杏驚訝了半晌又恍然地點點頭，龍司用力拍了拍蓮的肩膀，只能慶幸雙葉跟祐介因公不在城內，否則場面會更加混亂。

「雖然理解你的心情…不過這件事若傳出去，對沒坐穩位子的王儲來說不太有利，我們該考慮怎麼處理。」

子嗣問題在王室至關重要，比其他王室成員早誕下後代似乎是他這個王儲的義務。蓮蹙眉思考著。

「這個問題或許不用太擔心？」杏舉起手說。  
「上午我有去探探口風，」龍司插了句「就憑你的演技？」被杏一眼瞪回去。「沒有類似的流言傳出，連昨晚守候在外的侍女都對王子妃滿滿的稱讚，看起來非常真心。」

杏是高卷伯爵的女兒，在王后病逝前幾年隨侍左右，深得王后喜愛，也因待下人寬厚，關係良好消息靈通，所以對於城堡角落的流言蜚語知悉如常。

「明智似乎都打點好了？」春思忖著。「真厲害呀。」  
奧村侯爵壯年戰死沙場，春年紀輕輕便接下侯爵之位，她清楚所謂的流言與地位高低無關，或者地位愈高引來的蒼蠅愈嗜血，他們恨不得揪出你的馬腳逼你承認你不配這位置。

蓮也不得不承認明智吾郎的厲害──他們更習慣稱他明智，作為潛在的敵國的未來可能將領，他們都關注過他，知曉他戰術方面的出眾。

當然獅童吾郎曾為明智吾郎這事只有這機密會議的成員知道，若王國上下知道王子妃曾侃侃而談如何擊潰王國，是否還能這般讚頌王子妃的優雅睿智便難說了…不，也許仍可以，以明智吾郎的能耐。

獅童正義在冊封他的同時，削去了明智吾郎相關的所有，包括成長軌跡、就學時期資料、於學術界短暫的出頭，徹底非常，恐怕連帝國內部也只有極少數人知道。

是偶然嗎？獅童讓他最具才能的兒子參與政治聯姻，遠嫁他國說穿了就是成為人質，是不在乎，或是另有目的？

  
他們不得不堤防，即便明智來到王國時孑然一身，連件手帕都不被允許攜帶，但他們不能對他鬆懈半分。

「現況也只能觀察了…」  
真抵頷思考，春則問：「小摩納呢？」

「這裡，春！」

一隻黑貓時機絕佳地從涼廊躍窗而入，輕巧地跳上蓮身側的空位，一邊舔食濃湯一邊抱怨道：「吾輩累了一整天，終於可以休息一下了…」

龍司反駁道：「哪裡累啊？只是跟著明智而已吧。」

「要不被發現很難好嗎！」

「被發現也沒關係吧，你只是貓啊。」

「才不是貓！」反射般怒吼一句，摩爾加納伸出爪子抹了抹嘴邊的食物殘渣。「以明智的警戒態度，就算只是貓但一直出現在身邊還是會起疑心的！」

「那麼，有什麼異狀嗎？」蓮打斷龍司跟摩爾加納沒有結束之日的鬥嘴。「從昨晚我離開後。」

摩爾加納露出了欲言又止的表情。

「吾輩先說啊，你那個決定不太聰明，雖然能理解你心情啦，但至少一起就寢吧…」

摩爾加納不安地晃著貓尾望了杏的方向一眼，嘟嚷著「竟然要在女士面前說這種話」，深吸口氣後續道：  
「你離開後明智呆住了，接著生氣地吼了一句──『那個不舉的垃圾！』──之後馬上就去睡了。」

龍司毫不客氣地大笑，真跟杏瞠大了眼，春不知是驚訝還是有趣地拿摺扇摀著嘴，而蓮，扶額努力吞下衝到明智面前抗議「這是誹謗！」的衝動。

至少他知道早餐時明智腦袋裡在想什麼了。

「他早上在侍女們替他更衣的時候露出一種非常…憂傷但強顏歡笑的表情，」龍司哼了一聲。「她們都察覺昨晚情況，一個個手忙腳亂地安慰他，再三發誓會守密，就差沒到祭司面前簽血誓了。接著明智去覲見國王、去教堂禱告、跟你用早餐、赴伯爵夫人的邀請喝茶聊天氣，目前為止沒什麼特別的。」

「看來在不引起流言這點，他跟我們是同一戰線。」真嘆息道。「不確定蓮的舉動有沒有引起他的警戒，或者他真的是…那樣想。」

尷尬地咳了聲，真繼續為他們整理現況。

「注意親帝國的法務大臣一派是否與他接頭，也許他們早有聯繫，這部份我會探探姐姐口風；立場不明的貴族們就交給春跟杏，能多一份助力是助力，至少別讓他們倒向親帝國派；龍司去調查西南城郡運送物資缺失的問題。」

「內憂外患呢。」春苦笑。  
杏同意道：「雙葉跟祐介在就好了…」  
「他們也不輕鬆，狩獵行宮的修建好像遇到了問題。」摩爾加納回憶著雙葉的來信補充。「希望沒事。」  
「他們可以應付得來。」蓮摩挲著摩爾加納的後頸。

「蓮跟摩爾加納則盡量關注明智的動向。嗯…反正已經開先例了，你不用勉強自己跟他相處…總之，我們相信你的判斷。」

「嗯，我接下來會小心。」

  
蓮並非不知新婚之夜的行為有多魯莽，極可能引起對方的警戒，但看著明智游刃有餘的模樣，他便耐不住想出其意料地將他一步的渴望──一句令蓮無奈的罵詞卻也不禁令他愉快了幾分，彷若摸到了一點明智吾郎完美面具的邊。

那是預想之外的玩心。  
他不能對同伴們承認這個，在他們為了目標奮力時，鋼索行走般的玩心不被允許。

…或者就一點點。  
小心翼翼的，在他試圖保護自己家國、而他心懷叵測的同時，他們注視對方的眼睛，小步舞曲一般交錯地踏出彼此的腳步。

  
＊

  
明智很快適應了城堡裡的生活。

記下薄綢、羅緞跟塔夫綢的觸感，分辨橙花、鳶尾與馬郁蘭的香水，練習與帝國不同的餐桌禮儀，暗誦出入王宮的貴族朝臣與夫人的臉孔及他們複雜的人際關係，這些本是天生的貴族子弟在耳濡目染中習得，但短時間內通曉這些對他不難，只是繁複而令人生厭，所謂的貴族便是靠這份繁文褥節彰顯自身與其他階級的不同。

他猜測蓮根本不在意這些。

除了王宮內的禮儀與人員，明智更多的心思花在了解他的丈夫。沒有挑剔的食物，沒有偏愛的飾品，起居幾乎全權交由侍從們打點；讀書、狩獵、賽馬、垂釣，興趣廣泛到可說是沒有興趣；交友廣闊，從侯爵到畫師，從祭司到大學學者，大部分的閒暇時間似乎都花在與友人們相處；雖然結友眾多，卻鮮有旖旎傳聞，有也只是穿鑿附會居多。唯一比較特別的是養了一隻從戰場上撿回來的黑貓，明智曾在臥室或花園見過幾次。

作為長子自小受盡寵愛，性格未長成跋扈反而溫和克制，寡言少語，惹人親近，卻耽於與友人玩樂，在攝政後也未見帝王氣勢，亦有人說他軟弱，只是老朝臣們的傀儡──

雨宮蓮軟弱？

初見之時明智便能感覺到那詞彙絕不屬於雨宮蓮，他不確定他的文靜是偽裝亦或本性，但能肯定的是一個懂得結識城內大小人物不在乎其地位高低、懂得建立自己的心腹、懂得讓虎視眈眈的人群認為他「軟弱」的王儲，絕不會是傀儡。至少未來不是。

軟弱的可能是別的地方。

婚禮已經過去了近一個月，也就是說他們分房而寢也過了近一個月，除了必須共進的早膳外，只有與大臣共進的晚宴及偶爾的茶會或舞會他們才會碰見，而且皆非適合兩人獨處的環境。

對有野心想掌權的王儲來講，誕下子嗣不是第一要務嗎！

  
明智吾郎憤怒地潑水，激起的水聲在偌大的浴池中層層迴盪。

專供王室使用的浴池是這宮中少數幾個明智真正喜愛的地方，雕琢花草的圓拱石柱、繪製讚美詩的天花板壁畫，白濁的溫泉水從設置於四角的獅頭雕像汩汩流出，漫溢其中的金雀花精油香氣令人放鬆……

可能不夠放鬆。  
想到雨宮蓮他又不禁咬牙切齒。

不，不是說他急切地想跟蓮做愛，當然不是，只是這一步著實令明智摸不著頭腦。顧慮明智的敵國出身？這並非不利用他來延續子嗣的理由；心有所屬所以對他興趣缺缺？然而依據調查蓮沒有那樣的對象存在；明智的樣貌令蓮不滿？他嗤笑了聲直接刪去這個選項；難以忍受盲婚啞嫁，想納真心喜愛的人為妃？作為一國王子，這想法又太過天真。

雖憑個人魅力讓所有知道這件事人為明智守密，蓮也不知用了什麼法子竟沒有人發現他夜夜睡在書房，但這都撐不了太久，再一個月還沒有消息的話，人們就會開始編造流言蜚語了，而這不知會對他的計畫造成什麼影響。

  
明智深吐一口氣，令溫水浸漫肩頸，頭仰靠在池邊，放空思緒望著讚頌大地之母神帶來四季豐饒的壁畫，連接石柱的地方雕刻著與畫相呼應的天使雕像，石雕藤蔓細緻地纏繞，垂墜至雨宮蓮的頭上。

雨宮蓮？

明智訝異地坐起身，蓮也意外地望著他。在王室浴池相遇一點也不奇怪，然而他天天入浴這還是第一次碰到蓮，而且若蓮到來，侍女應該要通知他，而非這般突如其來…

本來隨侍在側的侍女們通通不見了。

看來這是心疼「可憐的」王子妃的侍女們安排的一齣小把戲，看蓮一臉意外顯然也沒被通知，想不到他看起來可憐到連王子的隨從們也能買通。

明智一邊推論，一邊勾起一如往常的完美微笑。「殿下。」

「…嗯。」

蓮點頭權當招呼，雖然訝異卻也未見遲疑地退去浴袍，在距明智兩個身位遠的位置坐下，熱氣很快濡濕他微卷的髮稍，相當放鬆似地閉上了眼。

要不直接坐上去逼他？明智惡狠狠地想，同時取過一旁入浴時打發時間用的象牙棋組放在他們之間，將棋子一一擺回原位。「下棋嗎？」

蓮睜眼看他，掛在纖長睫毛上的水珠隨著幾次眨眼墜落水面。「好。」

  
白棋先行，明智將己方的兵推前兩格。「殿下常下棋嗎？」

蓮沒有太多遲疑地移動棋子。「不常下。」

「我挺喜歡的。」明智瞥了一眼浴場入口。「母親教我的，小時候少數被允許的娛樂。」

「你的母親很嚴格？」

「唔…」明智倚在浴池邊緣，姿勢稱不上端莊地執起城堡。「只是沒什麼娛樂時間…對，算是相當嚴格吧，母親非常看重我的教育。殿下呢？」

「父王跟母后都不是嚴格的人…但教導我的主要是家庭教師。」

「家庭教師？」

「他現在不在王宮，你之後會見到他。」蓮專注地盯著棋盤，蹙起眉。「你在放水？」

「畢竟殿下『不常下棋』。」明智愉快地微笑。「但沒想到會被發現，這是我的失誤。」

蓮仍舊皺著眉。「認真點。」

「端看殿下是否能讓我認真起來了。」

蓮瞅了他半晌，不發一語地轉回棋面，移動一子。

短時間內浴場只餘潺潺流水聲與象牙棋子交錯落在大理石棋盤地聲響。古羅馬時公共浴場本為最大的社交場合，他們在此下棋也就不奇怪，但考慮到他們作為夫婦，第一次的裸身相見卻是在浴場下棋，這畫面又有幾分古怪。

這盤棋蓮贏了，但贏家卻滿臉不快，而輸家笑吟吟地稱讚：「恭喜殿下。」

「你沒有全力以赴。」

「我是指下一次。」

蓮越發不滿地瞇起眼，明智視而不見地推開棋盤，施施然地起身，喚來侍女著衣。「泡得有些久了，請殿下容我先行告退。」

留下一個笑容便頭也不回地離去，明智是樂意多看一會蓮的不悅神情，但怕留得久了藏不住嘲諷怒意。

本來他打算輸得不著痕跡。  
卻在中途被不留情地揭開。

他有預感，這盤與雨宮蓮的棋還得下上好一陣子。

  
＊

  
午後降雨多的季節，窮極無聊的貴族們聚在一塊兒品嚐新來甜點師的手藝。明智對甜品沒有太多想法，但淺嚐後滿心喜愛的演出一點也不難。

雨宮蓮因公務繁忙無暇出席，在與這些紈褲子弟陪笑間，明智不禁憤憤羨慕著。

這邊的在竊竊私語誰又對誰拋媚眼，那邊的在高談闊論誇大不實的往日榮光，精緻的糕點、盛茶的昂貴瓷具與菸草，平日明智可以應付這些，但也許，今天不。

「這款夏洛特蛋糕太美妙了，」甜蜜微笑。「我該帶點給殿下嚐嚐。」

  
甜點宴席裡有朝臣也有奧村春及高卷杏，顯然王子並未在國務或機密會議中──觀察出奧村春及高卷杏是蓮的機密會議成員並不難，雖然大多數人只認為他們是王子的密友──所以明智不意外能在書房找到人。

倒是蓮的表情有些意外。「怎麼了？」

「讓殿下品嚐新來甜點師的手藝。」

僕役將甜品擺在書房附帶的小起居室，留一壺茶便退下。蓮略為無奈地就座，讓明智為他切下一塊大小適中的洋梨塔。

在面前的盤子除了洋梨塔之外還堆上千層酥、修女泡芙跟夏洛特蛋糕時，蓮終於開口：「你心情不好？」

奉承那些腦子空空的貴族心情會好？明智保持笑容著手切起草莓蛋糕：「怎麼會？與殿下共享甜點我覺得非常愉快。」

「……」  
蓮放棄看增長中的甜食山，只望著明智優雅地切片。一個小小的黑影從書房無聲無息潛入，躍上桌面，盯著明智正在切的草莓蛋糕。

「貓？」

「摩爾加納。」蓮摸摸黑貓的後頸。

「摩爾加納。想吃嗎？」黑貓望了望明智又轉回目光在草莓蛋糕，明智搶在蓮貢獻自己的份之前先切了一塊放在摩爾加納面前。

一小塊蛋糕轉眼就消失了，摩爾加納無視蓮偷偷推到他面前的甜點山盤，抹抹嘴巴跳下桌一溜煙就消失了。

「叛徒。」蓮痛苦地閉眼，明智無視他的抱怨繼續往盤子裡推甜點。「太多了…」 

「別擔心，」繼續堆疊便要塌了，明智決定以一個巧克力蛋白球作結。「畢竟我剛剛就這樣吃了一輪呢。」

「你吃掉這些？」蓮回憶用餐時所見明智的食量，不可思議地盯著他。

「這塊是希多夫人，」指著洋梨塔。「這個是司卡大人、這邊是艾利女士、尤里多爵士、諾里閣下…」

社交場合中不得不為的應酬──王子妃聽起來地位崇高，但說穿了還是新來乍到的外鄉人。蓮暗暗嘆氣，認命地拿起叉子，隨口問：「你喜歡這些嗎？」

「稱不上喜不喜歡。」  
糖是奢侈品，明智嚐過甜品的次數屈指可數，食物對他而言只有裹腹之用，可口與否沒有太多意義。「我不太習慣…這種。」

蓮不知道明智話中意義，只是點點頭。  
「確實新來甜點師的手藝很特別。」蓮表情微妙地嚥下櫻桃克拉芙緹。「有喜歡的甜點嗎？」

舒芙蕾、杏仁餅、薩瓦蛋糕──各種精緻糕點的名稱在明智腦中一一浮現，他對上蓮望著他的黑色眼睛，回答：「蘋果派。」

「蘋果派？」蓮微微笑了。「你真的喜歡蘋果，之前早餐還只吃了一顆蘋果」

明智不滿地抿嘴。「不行嗎？」

「沒有不行。」蓮還是淺笑著，捻起草莓送入嘴裡。「嗯，我也喜歡。」

但我們說的不會是同一種東西。  
清貧修道院用野蘋果、梨子跟葡萄乾所製的，與王宮裡用上等蘋果、精緻麵粉及砂糖做成的蘋果派顯然不會相同。然而明智只是望著蓮的微笑，略微用力地叉起一塊卡士達布丁。

  
＊

  
狩獵行宮擴建完成了。  
原先預計在婚禮後的蜜月時啟用，但因工程延宕，計畫也延後月餘，幸運地仍在狩獵季結束前完工。於是王子及王子妃便乘上了往行宮搖搖晃晃的馬車。

「殿下喜歡狩獵嗎？」

「嗯。」

明智有些意外地眨眼。「哦？」

「很意外？」

「有些。」明智伸手逗弄蜷在蓮腿上假寐的摩爾加納，換來黑貓不滿地晃動耳朵。「我以為殿下不會喜歡被有些人說為『殘虐無道』的貴族休閒。」

蓮確實不熱衷放出大量獵犬圍捕咬殺獵物的形式，但耐心追蹤獵物，壓低腳步聲緩緩逼進，趁其不備一擊扼喉的過程他是享受的。他不打算細講。「的確是。」

明智探究地沉吟，蓮反問：「你呢？」

「我不喜歡。」

答覆得太過不假思索，幾乎透出一絲冷酷，蓮詫異地想追問，卻被明智巧妙地帶離話題，在馬蹄聲、車輪壓過黃紅落葉的碎裂聲響中，直至抵達行宮也沒機會再次提起。

  
用過午膳後天氣不錯，他們很快整裝踏入獵場。僕役在外圍將鹿群趕至一側，貴族們策馬跟隨獵犬的鼻子穿梭在林間。明智駕馬的姿勢非常標準，蓮雖然知曉明智並非從小就有貴族身分，卻未嘗見明智有任何不足的地方。也許雖是私生子，但獅童待他們母子不薄？又或者僅僅是明智十分努力。蓮更相信是後者。

獵犬停下腳步，訓練精良地朝一個方向嗚咽，在層層林間有一抹橘，是隻狐狸。

按照慣例由在場地位最高的人開第一槍，蓮仔細地尋找射擊方位，瞄準，扣下扳機。

子彈擦過空氣落在狐狸腳邊，蓮嘖了聲，將槍遞給隨從交換準備追擊，同時又聞一聲槍響，受到驚嚇準備逃跑的狐狸無聲地倒下。

蓮驚訝地望身邊的明智，對方放下火槍，得意地對他微笑。

蓮也笑了。「不喜歡？」

「我沒有說不擅長呀。」

落在稍遠地方的貴族們紛紛上前交口稱譽，明智謙遜地回應是王子禮讓、是運氣好，卻在眾人交談間隙悄悄對蓮使眼色，用口型問：『比一場？』

而蓮沒有不應的理由。

他輸了。  
蓮不知該開心明智這次沒有讓步，還是該不甘心輸給他──明智還在那套「都是殿下禮讓我」的討人歡心把戲，好像他是一個溺愛妻子的丈夫一樣。蓮嘆口氣，推開臥室的門。不如說他是一個驚嚇妻子的丈夫──

靠在床頭看書的明智詫異地瞠大眼，用彷彿看到鬼的神情看著他。

「咦？殿下？」

輸給明智的不快稍微好了那麼一點點。「嗯，不是鬼。」

「當然不是鬼…」明智喃喃著「鬼還比較有可能」，終於回過神換上平日那張甜美微笑的面孔。「殿下要就寢了嗎？」

蓮一身睡袍，這問題答案再明顯不過，但彼此都知道明智要問的是他怎麼會出現在這裡──他自己的臥室。

「你見過我的家庭教師了。」

「惣治郎先生？」明智回憶剛到行宮時被介紹的人員。「看上去是有些嚴厲的人。」

蓮點點頭，掀開棉被窩進自己那半邊位置。「若他知道我沒有睡在這裡……」

明智沒有回應，幾秒後蓮聽見他的笑聲。「那確實是、很嚴厲……哈哈哈！」

蓮抱著枕頭，無奈地半睜著眼瞪向明智，半天馬車車程半天狩獵，他難免有些乏了。

明智見狀好笑地放下書，熄了蠟燭也乖乖躺下。「整個王宮的人你都不在意了。」

「他教我很多。」蓮望向黯淡月色裡明智仍然清晰可辨的、帶笑意的紅褐色眼睛。「就像是父親一樣。」

「像是父親嗎…」明智的聲音低了一些。「父親應該是什麼樣子？」

「我也不確定。」蓮回憶自己的父王，除去對朝臣施令的樣子，蓮沒有太多印象。

「是嗎…」

安靜了半晌，明智突兀地問：「摩爾加納呢？」

「雙葉那裡。」蓮補充：「惣治郎的女兒。」

「那隻貓還真吃得開。」

蓮腦裡反射性響起摩爾加納「才不是貓！」的抗議聲。或許是感到自己話題轉得太過突兀，明智好一會兒都沒有繼續開口，沈默之中蓮半夢半醒，卻倏然想起一件事：「晚安。」

明智頓了下，翻過身悶聲道：「…晚安。」

放開意識前蓮對著明智的背影想，明智忘記解開髮帶了。

  
＊

  
離宮的生活比起王宮單純許多，雖然仍有不少書信須處理，但在天晴時蓮都與明智去狩獵，天候不佳時也許各自消磨時間，而大多數時間在遊戲室碰面。他們玩西洋棋，玩網球，玩紙牌，玩一切可以競爭的遊戲，甚至比過擊劍（然而隨從慌張地換下他們手中的鈍劍為木棍，這無趣許多所以作罷。也許等沒旁人的時候。）

明智像是沒有不擅長的，自在地應下或提出每一次挑釁，每一次都令蓮感到驚奇，比方此時的撞球，明智幾乎贏了。

「你有不會的東西嗎？」  
  
「當然有了，」明明滿臉得意神色，明智還是裝乖地眨眨眼睛。「比方…那個。」

蓮順著他的視線望去。「蘋果派？」

「王子殿下烘烤的蘋果派。」明智強調道，神色微妙。「那真的是殿下做的？親手？」

「當然。」

「怎麼…？」

「這不難呀。」蓮放下應該再派不上用場的球桿，坐上一旁的扶手椅，舉刀切分蘋果派。「嚐嚐？」

「問題不在難不難。」明智俐落地讓球入袋，也放下球桿坐到桌子另一邊。「殿下怎麼會進廚房？」

「惣治郎很擅長這些，我跟他學的。」

「但你是王子…」

「確實我每次去廚房，僕役們的表情都很精采。」

蓮微笑。而明智仍是一臉費解，只能瞪著眼前派皮金黃、內餡泛著可口色澤的蘋果派。直到蓮催促他，才機械式地切下一塊送進口中。

蘋果的香味，帶著一點梨子的清甜，還有葡萄乾豐富了味道，但是──

「好酸…？」

「因為沒有加糖。」蓮微微蹙眉。「不合你口味嗎？」

明智沒有應答，只是問：「沒有加糖？」

「我找了一份帝國的食譜，因為不知道這裡的是不是你說的那種，那份食譜沒有糖，是用野蘋果、葡萄乾跟梨子做的。」蓮擔憂地望著明智。「不對？」

明智只是神色難辨地看了蓮半晌，才低下頭又切了一口。「已經…很相似了。可能比我小時候吃過的還美味。」

「太好了。」蓮微笑。

「…我原本以為我們說的蘋果派是…不同的。」

蓮點點頭。「所以我才找了你家鄉的食譜。」

他說得雲淡風輕，但明智像是沒被說服般輕輕搖頭，接著扯出一個難以稱為笑容的表情：「有時候我真的羨慕你這種自由。」

蓮不明所以，明智卻只是不發一語，默默地吃完了蘋果派。

  
＊

  
更多時候他們去狩獵。獵場寬闊，獵物繁多，大至鹿、狐，小至雉雞、野鳥，不愁競爭的素材。  
勝負平分秋色──或者蓮輸了那麼一點。

明智笑他不服輸，自己眼裡卻也是赤裸裸的勝負欲。其他人跟不上腳步，策馬奔馳的身影只餘他倆，火槍之外他們也使用弓弩，甚至槍矛或劍也比試過，他們制定了一套自己的規則，斤斤計較每一次勝負，樂此不疲地追逐在草原或森林。

  
深秋狩獵偶爾會遇到這種時候，上午豔陽高照，午後驟雨傾盆。他們追一頭鹿追得太專注，沒有注意到天候變化，此時只能苦嚐惡果地在一棵枝葉茂密的橡樹下躲雨，冷得不得不靠在一起。

「貴族的這些裝飾有時候真的太礙事了。」

明智惱怒地撥開因沾染雨水而貼在臉頰的蕾絲領飾，蓮笑著地替他拿走一片落在肩膀的枯葉。「同意。」

「淋著雨冷得半死，殿下心情似乎十分愉快。」明智瞇了瞇眼。「如果不是這場雨，最後那頭鹿──」

「還是我的。」

「哼。恭賀殿下進步神速。」

「出色的對手有益成長。」蓮笑道，提了件在意許久的事。「你可以不用一直喚我殿下，叫我蓮就好。」

「但『殿下』卻只會稱呼我為『你』。」

真是不服輸，雖然他沒資格說人──蓮想了想，緊盯著明智的雙眼低聲喚道：「明智。」

明智眼睛可察地緊繃起來。

  
獅童吾郎曾為明智吾郎，這件事本不該有人知道。獅童正義手段非常，蓮也是透過多方管道跟偶然才知曉這件事。  
明智是他母親的姓氏。蓮明白這麼稱呼代表什麼，明智也明白。

明智的嘴唇在顫抖，不是因為雨水冰冷。  
「你知道……你一直知道…」

蓮沒有回答，只是牢牢望著他。

「這就是你不碰我的原因？」憤怒令明智的胸膛劇烈起伏，平日甜膩的嗓音變得急切而破碎。「因為我是一個骯髒的、下等的妓女之子──當我在談論她的時候你都在心裡嘲笑吧，不過是個高級妓女──」

「不是這樣！」  
這不是蓮預期的反應，他著急地抓住明智的手臂阻止他往雨裡走。他確實想剝下明智那副游刃有餘的假面，但不是，這不是他渴望看到的樣子。

蓮沒這般痛恨過自己寡言，一時拼湊不出語彙，情急之下只得一把抱住眼前的人。

雨水讓他們彼此的體溫很低。

明智低著頭看不清表情，但掙扎了下卻沒有推開他，蓮稍微安下心，組織著語言：「你談論她的時候，笑容似乎是真心的，所以我以為…」蓮回憶明智少數提到母親時的神情。「以為這麼稱呼你會開心。」

「因為…我會開心？」明智終於抬起頭，憤怒令他臉頰紅潤，但神情更多是困惑。「為什麼？」

一個愚蠢得不像明智吾郎的問題。蠢得蓮幾乎要笑出聲，更為蠢得此刻才察覺的自己笑。

蓮雙手捧著明智的臉頰，額靠額，近得只能看見彼此的眼睛。「因為我想要你開心。」

他吻了他。

蜻蜓點水般的吻，明智沒有遲疑太久，壓住他的脖子加深了這個吻，他們急切地摸索能讓舌尖交纏最深的角度，不厭其煩地試圖闖入對方口中，啃咬嘴唇，舔舐口內，吞下彼此的喘息。

一次間歇時蓮低聲道：「火藥的味道。」  
明智嗤笑了聲扯著他繼續下一個深吻。

冰冷的手摸到他的鎖骨時他才注意到領巾被解開，蓮抓住那雙手彷若他們新婚之夜的重現，明智似乎也想到同樣的事，瞪著他的紅褐色眼睛彷彿在指控：『還來？』

蓮笑了笑，輕吻落在明智冰冷的指尖。

「這裡太冷了。」

  
策馬回宮的速度也許是他們此生最快，蓮都不確定他們是怎麼回到行宮，怎麼穿過層層迴廊踏入臥室，怎麼若無其事地應下所有招呼、打發掉想替他們更衣的侍從。

反正很快要脫掉。

大衣、背心跟馬靴通通被扔到一邊，明智急切而俐落地扯開蓮的衣物，他們仍在接吻，而蓮穿過明智襯衣的手正用力撫摸他隨著喘息起伏的胸膛，像是他們不滿雨水的冰冷，堅持用掌心，用嘴，愛撫每一吋肌膚彷若在給予溫度，又像是要奪走對方的溫度溫暖自己。

明智被壓在床上，蓮一面吻他的脖頸一面解開那曾出現在夢中的髮帶，穿過柔軟髮絲的指愛撫耳後引起明智一抖，明智反擊似地挺腰蹭他，讓蓮難耐又不滿地咬他肩膀，一把退去明智的及膝馬褲。

泛著體液的性器在空氣中無助地輕顫，蓮摩挲著明智包著白色絲襪、手感極佳的小腿，緩慢往上到大腿根部的上緣，沿著邊緣一點點往後撫去，滿意地看到明智隨他動作低喘。

可惜明智不會讓他玩太久，他終於忍無可忍地抬起一隻腳架在蓮的肩上，不悅道：「你到底會不會？」

是可忍孰不可忍，蓮應言抓起香脂抹在明智下腹，冰涼的觸感讓明智不適地縮了縮身子，蓮沒有給他太多習慣的時間便塗著香脂，一邊按摩會陰一邊將手指推了進去。

「唔…！」

蓮一面安撫著親吻明智的小腿，一面也為了吸付自己手指的觸感喘息，他不想弄傷明智便強忍著慢慢擴張，但明智就是不會隨他所想。

「好了…進來…」

「但是…」

「快、點…！」

明智沒被蓮抓住的那隻腳踩在蓮被性器撐起的褲頭上，用力地、精準地摩擦他──這樣下去他就要射在明智腳下了。

他迅速地剝掉褲子，俯身親吻明智，慢慢把自己推進去。

「你總是…想跟我作對…」

「那是、我的台詞…」

蓮吻去明智額頭的汗水，愛撫他胸口腰間讓他放鬆，找到他緊揪被單的手與自己的十指交扣。等待片刻，待明智抬手撫過他的肩胛骨示意鼓勵，蓮才吻著他的唇邊，緩慢而不容抗拒地抽動起來。

「哈、…啊…」

蓮目不轉睛地望明智蹙著眉張口喘息，一面將自己的慾望重重地嵌進他身體裡。

「明智…」

他在急促的呼吸間低喚他的名字。

「明智、明智…」

「……蓮…」

明智目光紊亂，卻聲音清晰地回應他。

本是想驅趕冷雨下在他們之間的透骨寒意，燃了一把火卻燒回他們自身，蓮用力抱住那副熱得燙手的身子，除了叫喚明智的名字將慾望傾瀉在他身體裡，別無其他緩解方法。

  
＊

  
他能感覺到晨光落在眼皮，但被窩暖意令他不想睜開眼。然而身旁人顯然醒了，翻書頁的聲響又讓他好奇地抬眼。

「……《王子復仇記》。」

「嗯哼。」

明智平淡地回答，躺臥在蓮身邊的姿勢似乎不影響他閱讀的速度，不如說他是怎麼在不弄醒蓮的情況下拿到書的？

「若我被害死了，會化作鬼魂去找你訴說。」

「……你應該不是那個角色。」明智嘆了口氣，終於把書放到一旁。「嗯，我會裝瘋賣傻為你復仇。」

蓮滿意地消弭他們之間那點距離，親親明智的臉頰。「還是不要，復仇同時你也死了。活下去比較重要。」

「就說不是這樣的故事了。」明智無奈。「今天要做些什麼？」

「再去打獵？」蓮思忖著。「北邊似乎不少野禽…唔、」

明智面無表情地捏住他鼻子，蓮一臉困惑。

「拜某人之賜，」一個漂亮得令人冒冷汗的微笑。「我今天不方便騎馬。」

「啊…」

鼻子終於被放開，蓮忙不迭地將手小心翼翼地搭上明智腰間。「身體還好嗎？」

「太遲了。」

「找醫生來看看？」

「太遲了。」

冷汗。「我幫你揉揉…？」

明智不置可否，蓮用掌心慢而確實地按壓，動作笨拙但似乎奏效了，明智眨著眼有些睏，動動身子像在找他懷裡最舒服的位置。

「再睡一下？」

「在離宮就過得這麼荒唐…」

蓮笑了。「嚴格來說，現在還是我們的蜜月。」

  
最後他沒有睡著，他們漫無目的地閒聊，抓著手指玩無聊的遊戲，話尾斷了便往嘴唇或脖頸印一兩個輕吻，理所當然得不似第一個同衾後的早晨，恍若本該如此。

匆匆趕上早餐時間，用完後明智往圖書室去，蓮則到了書房。

公務書信不多，近期王國內無大事，卻是一種暴風雨前的平靜，蓮花更多時間在閱讀真他們的來信，斟酌親帝國一派及獅童本身的動向，也得向他們敘述明智的近況…

呃…

停滯過久的鵝毛筆滴出一塊難以忽視的汙漬，蓮用力抹去自己下意識揚起的嘴角，將寫不到半行的紙卷扔進壁爐，並努力忽視摩爾加納意味深長的表情。

「做了？」

直球問題蓮也不打算閃躲。「嗯，做了。」

摩爾加納好似想嘆氣又收回，最後只是眨眨藍色的眼睛。「你知道，吾輩們還不確定他的底細。」

「我知道。」蓮安撫似地摸摸摩爾加納的後耳。「只是我…無法假裝自己沒被他吸引。」

「你都這樣說，那就是沒輒了。」摩爾加納抖抖尾巴。「也還不確定他真的心懷不軌，明智不像是會玉石俱焚的人，最糟你也不會在床上被殺吧。吾輩相信你不會有問題的！」

蓮苦笑。「謝謝。」

  
重新繕寫的書信告一段落時書房門被推開，此間能不經通報的人不過數名，而會這般登堂入室的更只有兩人。飛奔進來的雙葉直接抱起摩爾加納，祐介施施然跟在後頭。

「摩納！」  
摩爾加納掙扎著抵抗雙葉的揉捏攻擊，祐介無視這稀鬆平常的景色，注意力落在桌上的信。「真他們的來信嗎？」

「對。」蓮挑出幾封信予祐介。「截走離宮建材的跟王宮物資的是同一批人，只是拿錢辦事的傭兵。」

「是在試探我們的反應嗎…」

「這種無聊的小把戲！」雙葉舉起摩爾加納的手引來黑貓一陣抗議。「靜觀其變，後發先至！」

「嗯，現階段就維持原計畫。」蓮示意墨水未乾的信紙。「我要給他們回信，有什麼要補充的嗎？」

祐介迅速掃了一眼。「你沒寫到什麼明智的事情？」

「呃…因為他…沒什麼變化。」

「這麼說來，」雙葉終於放開摩爾加納。「你們今天沒去打獵啊？」

「……他今天不方便騎馬。」

祐介毫無反應，雙葉偏頭思考半晌，接著驚訝地摀嘴喊：「你們──你終於──」

他不知該感激雙葉理解得快，還是該懷疑她如何理解得那麼快…不，問題不在這。蓮知道這件事情瞞不住──王儲毫無隱私可言──但這樣開誠布公地跟朋友還有形同妹妹的人討論，讓他有點困窘。

「你終於下手了！」  
雙葉重複了一遍，祐介終於恍然大悟地點頭，蓮見他們反應好奇地問：「你們不意外？」

「有時候你看他的眼神像是要把他生吞活剝了一樣。」祐介冷靜敘述道。「原本不確定是哪種『剝』，但現在清楚地、」

蓮扶額制止。「可以了。」

「惣治郎一直有點擔心，雖然王儲政治聯姻無法避免，但他還是希望你能跟王子妃相處和睦。」雙葉樂觀地說。「反正只要搞定獅童那邊，明智也就不會有什麼問題吧──」

回想到明智談及父母時的神情，蓮鄭重地頷首。

「若他要加害於你或王國，我們會阻止他。」祐介嚴肅道。「但在此之前，讓我為你們畫一幅肖像畫。」

這當然是宮廷專屬畫師的工作。蓮不禁微笑，為他有這麼一群支持他的人。

不論明智所欲為何，他勢必會抓住他的手。

  
＊

  
從離宮回轉王宮後時節已入冬，天色更快暗沉，下雪的日子佔據月曆大半。

明智的指尖似乎總是冰冷的。

「啊、嗚…」

吻落在後頸，蓮握住明智緊抓椅背的手想令他放鬆，另一手搔刮著持續逗弄下變硬的乳頭，明智跪在沙發上讓蓮能輕易地背後頂到他深處，撫摸他的腰腹，每一次前挺都能引起明智的輕顫。

「哈啊、哈…蓮…」  
「好熱…」

交歡次數已經足夠蓮學會當明智瞇著眼望他喚他名字時，是想要一個吻，他傾身讓他們舌尖交纏，舔吻出水聲，又為了喘息不得不牽出銀絲短暫分開，他握住明智泛著愛液的性器滑動，加速抽送逼出他更多顫抖。

「嗯啊…啊－我要、」  
「…明智…射給我…」

像是得到允許，明智嗚咽著高潮，抽搐縮起身子夾得蓮也射在他身體裡。

快感後喘息仍未平，蓮吻了吻明智泛著汗水的臉頰，拿手帕擦掉手上的精液，也拭去他留在明智身體裡、乘載不及而緩緩從留下大腿的。

感受到精液從自己身後流出的觸感，明智不適地動了動身子。「真浪費…」

蓮抿嘴。「說的好像我們是為了懷孕做愛一樣。」

「不是嗎？」明智提起褲子，大衣則懶得穿起只披在肩上。「那是為了享樂？」

不待蓮回答，明智指了被推到長沙發角落、在方才的情事中被波及得東倒西歪的棋子。「或是為了耍賴？」

「…還不確定我會輸。」

「嗯，不是百分之百。」明智坐在棋盤旁將棋子一個個擺正，蓮則不知是為了溫存還是搗亂地，以他的大腿為枕躺上沙發。「現在就是那不確定的百分之五。」

「……是明智先邀請我的。」

「已經放棄探討你對邀請的定義了。」明智嘆息，收完棋子的手疏理著蓮的頭髮把玩。

「唔……現在這樣？」

明智聞言無奈地捏他臉頰，蓮笑著抓住他的手。「你的手好冰，不戴手套嗎？」

他放任蓮令他們十指交纏。「我有過一雙手套。」

「有過？」

他當然有過手套了。蓮知道他要說的不是字面上的涵義。

「我母親送我的。」目光落在火花躍動的壁爐。「應該是八歲時的生日禮物──適合成年男子的，昂貴的小羊皮手套。她說宮裡的紳士都戴這種，未來我也會需要。」

「之後確實派上用場了，不過沒有太久。」

蓮當然知道，明智在踏入王國國境那刻身上沒有一件屬於他自己的東西。「那雙手套呢？」

「不記得了，要不在帝國王宮內被清掉了，要不就扔在我小時候住的修道院吧。」

蓮不打算提出贈予新手套的建議。即使蓮願意給他最好的，找來最富盛名的裁縫用上等小羊羔皮做出完美貼合的手套，但不是，他知道明智需要的不是這個。他想要給的也不是這種看似同情的補償。

所以他只是握著他的手，落下一個輕輕的吻。

而明智缺乏反應地用空著的手撈起一旁茶几的書，也不在乎蓮的反應便閱讀起來。

「讀一段給我聽？」

「…遵命，陛下。」

又一聲輕嘆，明智的一隻手還被蓮握在掌心，就這麼平鋪直述地讀起文面來：

「『在死亡似睡眠中，會做些什麼夢，  
一想到就不能不躊躇，  
這一點顧慮正好使災難變成了長期的折磨。  
誰甘心忍受人世的鞭撻與嘲弄，  
忍受權勢的壓迫，傲慢者的凌辱，  
忍受真情被糟蹋的痛苦。  
要不是害怕人死後不知會怎麼樣，  
害怕那只見有人去，不見有人回的，  
神祕的地府──』」*

蓮閉著眼，讓明智不帶波瀾，連停頓都比照句讀、幾乎可稱乏味的朗讀一字一字落入耳底。待一段落後，他才緩緩出聲。

「『心才是真正的主宰，  
讓天堂化為地獄，地獄也成天堂。  
你我居於此地，逍遙自由；  
你我在此掌權，在此建功立業，  
縱然在地獄，這自由也值得我們霸據，  
與其在天庭受人指使，  
不如在地府掌握權力。』」*

明智沒有回應，蓮睜開眼，見明智低頭望著他，燭光照耀下神色難辨，像在微笑又像在哭泣。

「這好像是不同本書。」明智終於開口，同時把書蓋在蓮的眼睛上。「我們該睡了。」

＊

「好想娶妻啊。」

蓮停下為明智挑選手套皮料的手，看向發話的人。「龍司很快可以結婚的。」

「你這只是順口安慰吧…」

「……」

「喂這裡應該要認真鼓勵我吧！」

無視龍司嚷嚷，蓮拿著兩塊深淺不同的羊皮跟絲綢猶豫，龍司在一旁撐著頰：「全都做不就好了嗎？」

蓮想了想，最終只拿起一塊深色的羊皮。「一雙就好，因為我不會送給他。」

「不會送給他…？」

「至少現在不能，」蓮摩挲著羊皮細緻的觸感。「我只是希望他有一天能收下。」

龍司盯了蓮半晌後脫力趴在桌上。「我也好想談戀愛啊…」

倏然推開的門打斷龍司的長吁短嘆，杏提著裙闖入，匆匆地道：「雙葉找我們，說是有新消息了！」

  
小議事廳已經聚齊了人，蓮他們是最後到的，待眾人站定位，雙葉才清清喉嚨，拿出一封信。

「這是我們在法務大臣書房找到的。」

摩爾加納驕傲地搖搖尾巴，所有人視線聚集在那張小小的紙上。

「…不是只有我看不懂吧？」龍司說。

「看來這是密語，」真思忖道。「確實很可疑。」

「我剔除掉凱薩密碼、羅西諾爾密碼還有維吉尼亞密碼，也不是轉位式，推測他們用簡單的書本加密──」雙葉試圖跟他們解釋。「但我已經試過他書房裡所有書了，一無所獲。」

龍司還在讚嘆「不到半天你做了那麼多事情？！」春則舉起手：「有我們可以做的事情嗎？」

「我需要更多密文來分析，或者找出他跟某人到底用哪本書加密。」

眾人都蹙起眉，人人知道法務大臣家中藏書堪比王宮，要找出某本特定的書有如恆河中找一粒沙。

真微微嘆氣。「這是我們監視他那麼久以來找到的第一封密文，也許我們還有時間，等待之後的密文讓雙葉可以分析，同時篩檢書籍…」

「《王子復仇記》，第二四開版本。」蓮說。

空氣靜滯，雙葉則沒注意到似地迅速回答：「試過了，不是。」

蓮不確定自己該鬆一口氣還是該加深躊躇，一旁的杏輕聲對他說：「你覺得…？」

「我不知道，但…不能否認。」

蓮不能否定這個可能性，不能背過身不去看。  
他想抓住的不止是那個笑容完美、舉止優雅的獅童吾郎，而是在提及母親時流露一點懷念及哀傷，觸及父親卻是極力克制的空白，不掩飾赤裸的競爭欲，抱怨他過於自由時聲音欣羨又困惑的明智吾郎──

他會接受這些。  
他想探究這些。

如果不這麼做，他永遠不會看見真正的明智吾郎。

所以他必須──

  
「蘋果派。」

會議告一段落，眾人準備離開之時，蓮突然開口。

「是食譜，」他的音色堅定。「是一本記錄帝國民間菜餚的食譜。」

  
＊

  
明智勉強壓下一個哈欠，但還是被蓮注意到了，蓮好笑地移動棋子：「預先為戰敗找理由？」

「睡意不影響我贏。」明智微笑回應。「還是來點賭注？」

「賭什麼？」

「嗯……輸家給對方口淫？」

明智挑釁地看他，蓮笑出聲：「那算是懲罰？」

「對我而言是，你真的很難咬出來。」

「是明智太敏感。」

「我絕對屬於平均時間。」

調笑間棋面迅速變化，然後明智下錯了一步。  
明智不敢置信，蓮意外地望著他，伸手揉揉他的頭髮。

「要不要睡一會？」

明智深呼吸想令自己清醒一點。「不了。」

「害怕死亡般的睡眠？」

「…害怕醒來發現有東西頂著我。」

「你明明喜歡。」

「我可能更喜歡醒著的時候做。」

蓮沉吟，明智轉過頭不想搭理他，蓮便看了看窗外，起身拉著他也站起身。

「那我們出去逛逛？」

  
難得放晴的日子，明智以為蓮說的逛逛是去花園散步，雖然察覺他刻意讓侍女為他們換上衣櫃裡最樸素的衣物，但直到他們上了一輛低調的馬車，而馬車穿過大門駛向城鎮時，困惑才轉為確信。

蓮遣退了駕車的僕役，只餘他兩人往城郊走。

「坂本會哭喪臉一整天，新島閣下可能會想掐死你。」

「可能會，」蓮取下小指上代表王儲地位的紋章戒收入口袋，然後拉起他的手。「別讓他們知道。」

  
原先以為他們會往充滿高級小店的交易所，蓮卻轉了方向，到了當地的市集，而明智已經不感到意外了。

市集規模不小，似乎並非常態性的，有許多外來的商家販售不屬於當地的貨品，蓮試了一款讓他露出微妙表情的起司，明智打死不嚐某種顏色詭異的水果。有隨處可見的時髦皮靴，也有奇特如骸骨造型的油燈。

時已入冬，氣溫不影響人們購物的熱情，人人圍著披風或大衣穿梭在走道間，這也方便他們用圍巾遮掩自己的面容。所有人都帶著僕役或購物用的藤籃，但他們沒有，所以只能著眼在能當場吃掉的食品或小東西。

他們分食了一塊餡餅跟一杯加了肉桂的熱葡萄酒，蓮在一個賣煙燻老鼠乾的攤位前觀望，明智趕緊拉走他免得他遭受貓爪攻擊。賣飾品的攤位也不少，這些手工拙劣的便宜飾品難登王宮，卻別有趣味，蓮猶豫了半晌是否給朋友們帶個禮物，最後因為無法把全部帶著走而作罷。

「殿下真是多情。」

「吃醋了？」

明智微笑，把手裡他們都不肯嚐第二口的麵包塞進蓮嘴裡，蓮表情痛苦地嚥下，待終於緩過來後拉住明智。

「我還是有買到東西。」

「哦？」

蓮不知從哪裡變出一條黑白相間的緞帶，解開他的髮帶後將之繫上。

滿足的微笑。「很適合。」

明智下意識摸著絲綢細緻的觸感，抿嘴。「多情的殿下。」

「明明只給了你？」

明智不置可否地哼聲，一旁的吟遊詩人時機恰到好處地吟唱起深情的情歌，蓮笑著給了他一個金幣，明智不發一語地往前走，蓮匆匆追上牽住他的手。

  
他們沿著運河往城外走，也許是天氣太冷又或者是所有人都聚在市集，一路上沒有人影，只有他們的鞋跟敲在石板地的聲響。

「我小時候在市集幫過忙，當然只是鄉間的小市集，沒這麼多攤位。」  
「當時攤主供應的午餐就是蘋果派。修道院的餐食很簡樸，那時我還是第一次吃到，回家後跟母親說，那年生日她就做給我吃。」  
「但她真的不擅長下廚，派皮都烤焦了，還不如你看著食譜做的。」

明智講述著那個蘋果派如何失敗，帶著一點笑意，蓮看著他的側臉想，他願意永遠看這個微笑，而為此他必須下定決心。

蓮停下腳步，明智也隨之停下。

「蓮？」

「《料理之書》。」

明智極短暫的一頓，接著微笑：「那是食譜…？」

「明智，」他還牽著他的手。「我看到那封信了。」

沒有花太多時間反應，明智放開他的手抽劍拉開距離，劍尖抵在蓮胸口。

明智的神情比二月的風雪還要冰冷。

「你究竟是聰明還是蠢？」充滿嘲諷笑意的嘶啞聲音。「現在跟我對質？我在這裡殺了你甚至不會有人察覺──」

蓮只是靜靜地望著他，一如他們成婚那日。

明智瞇起眼。「你是故意的……為什麼？」他露出短暫的困惑，隨即恢復冷意。「不重要，反正你快死了。」

「要現在殺死我嗎？不先誕下王子好繼承王位讓你垂簾掌權？」

「你怎麼知道我沒有？」明智冷笑。「我當然沒有傻得在宮裡見醫生。」

「你沒有。」蓮篤定地說。「回答我，明智…」

  
「為什麼要飲用避孕藥？」

明智險些握不住劍。

「那重要嗎？就算我沒子嗣，下一個順位繼承人是法務大臣的外孫，那也等同於帝國掌權──」

「但仍是不如獅童的親孫登基，他一直在催促你生下我的孩子。」蓮平靜地開口，彷彿沒有利刃抵在胸口。「為什麼？」

「知道這種事情又如何──」

「明智，」蓮抓住輕顫著的劍尖。「告訴我。」

明智避開他的目光，低吼著。「──我才不要養育一個沒有父親、長得像你的孩子！」

他甩開蓮的手，重新用劍指著蓮的眉心。  
「雨宮蓮，拔劍！」

蓮應聲握住劍柄，微微退開距離，目光相接作為開始的訊號。

劍鋒交錯，明智不斷進攻，蓮乍看只能招架腳步卻未退縮，頭部、腹部、咽喉，明智看似因為憤怒失了分寸，然仍招招掐準要害，蓮抵擋得吃力但未因此慌亂，反而明智隨著久攻不下而漸漸亂了呼吸。

蓮抓住一次間隙架開亂了姿勢攻來的劍，輕巧一扭，明智便被迫鬆手令劍落地。

勝負已分，明智無力地跪下。

「我竟然…贏不了你這種垃圾…」自嘲地笑。「殺了我。」

「不。」

「要留我審判法務大臣一干人？」  
  
「不。」

明智不解地望他，蓮收起劍單膝跪在他面前，伸手擦去他頰邊的血痕。  
「陪我們一起對抗獅童。」

「…獅童不是那麼容易對付的。」

「所以才需要你幫忙。」

「……」

紅褐色的眼在凌亂的髮絲下直直盯著他，蓮笑著替他疏理頭髮。「問呀？」

「…問什麼。」

「都可以，」蓮拉開明智的髮帶，重新梳攏，繫起。「像是『只為了對付獅童？』、『沒有其他理由？』或是『你到底愛不愛』唔呃！」

明智收起揍在蓮腰側的拳頭。「我有時候真的不懂你在想什麼。」

「你知道的，」蓮親了親他的耳朵。「你只是裝作不知道。」

明智脫力般將頭靠上蓮的肩膀。「我真的討厭你。」

蓮笑著，輕輕撫摸他重新綁好的細軟髮絲。

  
＊

  
睜開眼的時候，蓮已經不在床上了。

明智難得起得比他晚，他沒叫醒他，但更該意外的是蓮竟然還願意跟一個準刺客同床共枕。他或許永遠也搞不懂他。

蓮的位置坐著一隻黑貓，明智懶懶地開口：「早安，摩爾加納。」

「早啊，明智。」

「嗯早…」倏然坐起身。「貓在說話。」

「吾輩才不是貓！」

「貓在說話。」

「就說了不是貓！」

門被推開，蓮端著濃湯、麵包跟蘋果進來。「醒了？早安。」

「…早安…」明智仍是一副在做夢的表情。「摩爾加納在說話。」

「摩爾加納在說話。」蓮點點頭，望向黑貓。「要湯還是麵包？」

「麵包！」

摩爾加納開心地躍上茶几啃起麵包來，蓮則坐上床沿查看明智的傷口。「應該不會留疤痕。」

明智看看蓮又看看摩爾加納，最後看向蓮，然後深嘆一口氣「通人話的貓…這還有什麼事能阻撓你…」

「無賀貓！」

忽視摩爾加納嚼著麵包口齒不清的抗議，蓮拿了一盤蘋果到明智面前。「我猜你今天不想被一堆人包圍著吃早餐。先吃點蘋果？」

「的確不想。」他今天真的沒那個力氣保持笑容。「但我也不想再看到蘋果了。」

蓮微笑，叉起一塊送到明智嘴邊。「啊。」

明智瞪他。「你就喜歡跟我作對是不是。」

蓮堅持地拿著叉子。「啊。」

明智用力咬下蘋果，神情彷彿在咬其他東西，蓮下意識地一抖。

  
用完簡單早膳並更衣，前往議事廳時裡頭已經站滿人了。

坂本龍司、高卷杏、喜多川祐介、新島真、佐倉雙葉、奧村春，一個不漏，與明智推測的心腹成員完全吻合。

空氣緊繃，這也是理所當然的。明智輕鬆地微笑。「呀，早安。」

「你這個──」

「龍司！」杏抓住他。「我們討論過了！」

龍司終於安份下來，真表情鄭重地望著明智。  
「我們想要確定你的想法，你真的願意與我們一同對抗獅童正義？」

「我的過去你們都調查過了吧？本質上來說那還是我最原始的動機呢。」明智自嘲地笑。「我已經跟他說過了，但還是要再強調一遍：獅童正義不是那麼容易對付的人。」

春接話：「所以我們更需要你的協助。」

「…不是笨蛋不成堆。」

「你說什麼──」  
「龍司！坐下！」  
「那是叫狗的吧！」

摩爾加納悠閒地搖搖尾巴。「總之，我們暫且相信你，但你需要在我們的監視之下。」

「很合理。」

「所以，達成協議了吧。」祐介點點頭。「那現在先來看目前的兵力配置圖──」

祐介展開一副地圖，明智準備離開時卻被蓮一把抓住。「去哪？」

「迴避你們的討論…？」明智困惑，但看見其他人同樣困惑的神情時，恍然大悟。「該不會軍事會議我也要參與？」

「當然。」

一時語塞，然後明智深吐一口氣。「我會提供你們帝國派的動向，以及帝國內部的情報，但王國的軍力部屬方面我不應該知道。」

龍司不解：「啊？但那樣只是利用你拿情報，就不叫『一同對抗』了吧？」

「…你們不擔心我洩漏情報給帝國？」

「我們當然考慮過這件事。」真道。

「但我們決定相信你，那就是相信你。」杏微笑。

「所以別在那邊磨磨蹭蹭的，過來啦。」雙葉竊笑。「龍司一直在說你的戰術才沒那麼厲害大家都被你騙了，快來打臉他。」

「啥？我才沒說過那些話！」

「有，在明智跟蓮結婚前你就常常說了。」

「等、那個是…」

眾人七嘴八舌，而明智還愣在原地，直到蓮再次拉住他的手才回神。

蓮微笑地望著他。「明智。」

「…我想不通你們在這宮廷裡是怎麼活到現在的…」

  
真的不是笨蛋不成堆。  
而走向他們的他，大約也會成為笨蛋。

  
＊

  
蓮的手摸到腰後時，明智終於開口：「你覺得一個人跟曾經想殺了他的人做愛，是在想什麼？」

「因為他想做愛？」明智的表情讓蓮笑出聲，「因為他喜歡他？」

明智嘆了口氣，從蓮的前臂慢慢往上撫摸。「我沒喝避孕藥，所以你不能射在裡面。」

「欸？」蓮一怔，隨即溫柔地看著他。「嗯，如果你不想要孩子…」

「不是這個意思。」明智用膝蓋踢蓮的腰側。「不知道什麼時候跟帝國開戰，我不能懷著孩子上戰場。」

你可以不上戰場──蓮把到舌尖的話吞回去，免得這次換明智躲去書房睡。而現實上來說，王國也的確需要明智的戰力。

蓮暗暗嘆息，一邊吻著明智脖子一邊愛撫他腰腹，明智低哼著摸他的肩膀跟後腰，喘息間他開口：「還是我用嘴？」

「不是嫌嘴酸？」

交換一個親吻，明智抱住蓮的脖子令他們目光相接。

「那你要記得拔出來。」撫摸蓮後頸的掌愛憐無比，投來的目光卻滿是挑釁。「就算我求你射在裡面，了解？」

「……」蓮輕咬明智的耳朵。「個性真差。」

「彼此彼此。」

「啊、啊─蓮──再深一點、哈─」

蓮抓住明智腿根拉成更容易侵犯的姿勢，慢慢抽出再用力頂他，隨著陰囊拍在臀部的聲響逼出更多呻吟，在鎖骨落下吸吮的痕跡又去舔他的乳頭。  
明智眼神迷亂，緊抱著蓮的手幾乎要掐出痕跡，但蓮不在乎那點疼痛，只愛撫著明智顫抖的小腹，再握住夾在他們之間吐著液體的性器。

「明智…真緊，你喜歡這樣對嗎？」

「啊、啊…好舒服…」明智扯出一個誘惑的笑容。「蓮…射給我，射在、唔──」

蓮幾乎是惡狠狠地咬住那張嘴，明智很快吐出舌頭迎合他，蓮退開身體，雙手同時握住兩人的性器滑動，模仿性交動作頂著明智，直到他們前後射出股股精液。

「唔…」明智溫存地撫摸蓮大汗淋漓的臉。「剛剛那是作弊。」

「不如說你竟然還記得要挑撥我…」

「也許不是挑撥，是我真的想要呀？」明智眨眨眼，慵懶地劃著淌在腹部兩人份的精液。「還是得喝避孕藥…」

「對身體不好。」蓮皺眉。「我們只要忍到…戰爭結束。」

明智的表情像是他在說什麼傻話，好吧也許有點，蓮低下頭吻吻他，輕聲問：「我們用嘴？」

「…轉過身來把那東西對著我，你這個遲射垃圾。」

  
＊

  
「死在床上聽起來十分合理。」

明智嘴裡吐出的話語險些讓蓮嗆到，但氣氛不允許他這麼做。

真頷首。「的確，毒殺比較容易解釋。」

經過連日討論，比較過明智提供的資料後，他們確信王國的軍力不比帝國。主動發起戰爭不可行，乾等帝國來襲亦非上策，於是他們決定提供一個契機讓帝國踏入他們的陷阱：

王儲的死亡。

病重的國王形同不存在，王儲一死，親帝國派會擁護一個傀儡王子上位攝政，但眾臣並非一心，經過他們長時的努力，愛戴蓮的朝臣會推舉另一位親近蓮的王子，而與蓮交好的大公國國主亦會出面擁護此系。

獅童不會坐視不管，此局面下他必然出手。

「加上我也一起被毒死的話，他就更有藉口出兵了。」明智冷笑。「雖然他一點也不在乎這個。」

「你一定要這麼自虐嗎？」龍司無奈道。

祐介點點頭。「這也是一種個人特色。」

杏無視他們開口問：「可是獅童會真的相信你們死了嗎？」

「我原本就是要計畫毒死蓮，所以他會覺得是我下手的。」幾個人露出微妙的神情，明智淺笑。「至於我的部份…我推測他們本來就打算在蓮死後解決我，大概會擅自覺得是他們之中某個人出手了吧，所以也不會起疑。」

「假死後你們就躲去大公國，等戰爭開始再回來。」春續道。

龍司興奮地握拳。「回來正好包夾，殺他們個措手不及！這裡就交給我們！」

「吾輩怎麼不安了起來。」

「別擔心，這裡交給我們。」真微笑。

雙葉竊笑。「這樣就安心多了。」

「喂你們什麼意思──」

  
「…我竟然已經開始習慣這些了。」明智感嘆。

「嗯。」蓮微笑著摸摸他的頭。

「…加油啊摩爾加納，」龍司拍拍黑貓。「我絕對不會想跟那兩個單獨待一起。」

「吾輩也已經開始習慣了。」摩爾加納眼神呆滯。

  
＊

  
──「殿、殿下跟王子妃殿下沒有呼吸了」  
──「快來人！快喚武見醫生！！」

──「不不不…」  
──「兩位大人…逝世了…」

「我還為自己真的要死了。」

「醫生的藥不用擔心。」蓮微笑道

「唔──」明智斜眼瞅他。「多情的王子殿下。」

「明明只給了你…這對話好熟悉。」

「接下來要比劍？這次我不會輸。」

「輸的給贏家口淫？」

「還有人記得吾輩也在嗎！」摩爾加納趴在馬背上無奈地大叫。

兩人飲藥假死後趁隙溜出宮，披著大衣駕馬前往大公國。在幾乎沒有歇息的趕路後終於到了大公國一個邊陲城鎮，他們低調地牽著馬，趁夜色深沈依著地圖抵達一處宅邸，大約是哪個貴族的鄉間小別墅。

顯然有人打點過，一路竟大門敞開沒有人影，他們循著搖曳的油燈前進，直至一間接待室，裡面有人等著他們。

「丸喜。」蓮退去遮掩面容的兜帽。「好久不見。」

「真的好久不見了，」被稱為丸喜的男人笑意溫和。「蓮，還有…明智，對吧？」

蓮少年時期曾在大公國學習過一段時間，某種程度上丸喜可說是蓮的老師。當蓮這麼介紹時，丸喜只是著急地揮手說「不是這樣，我才獲益良多，跟蓮的談話一直都能啟發我」──明智不知道該不該感嘆王子殿下真的魅力無邊，連大公國國主都被他虜獲。

「不過…真是災難啊。」雖然通過書信，但當面聽他們講述後丸喜仍是深深嘆息。「委屈你們要暫時躲在這裡了。」

明智四處張望這丸喜安排的、雖不若王宮華美，卻十分精緻的建築。「原本以為會更…簡單。」

「比起你們自己拋頭露面，僕役進出這種地方更不顯眼。別擔心，我跟一個可以信賴的朋友借的。」丸喜也打量了會兒室內。「怎麼感覺…比我住的地方還漂亮啊…」

蓮微微一笑，他知道丸喜並不在意這些。

桌上備有酒食，丸喜還特地為摩爾加納準備了貓糧但不被領情，他們在進食間閒談，直至時間不允許，丸喜得趁夜色未明離開。

「那麼，」丸喜披上大衣。「下次再見就是出發參加你們的『葬禮』的時候了。」

「帶兵參加。」明智微笑。

「對。」丸喜鄭重頷首。「保重。」

「保重。」

  
＊

  
躲藏的日子並不艱難，除了不能踏出建築一步。餐食跟日用品由僕役送至前廳後他們再去取，更衣等雜事明智本是更習慣自己打理，但蓮也未見困窘，雖然起先還以此為由鬧明智為他更衣了幾回（領巾亂綁、外衣亂穿，反正也沒其他人看到蓮就由他玩）

待在屋子裡仍有許多事可做，讀書、下棋，更多時候他們閱覽王宮來的密函，回信，拿著標記物對戰場上所有可能沙盤推演。明智真的不該再驚訝蓮戰術方面的才能，既憤憤不平又覺得喜愛。

「你真的很惹人厭。」

「哪天你誠實的時候我一定會非常驚訝。」蓮有些無奈。「嗯，謝謝稱讚。」

「聽說把夫妻長時間關在一起會害兩人感情破裂，看來這跟你們沒關係啊。」摩爾加納伸個懶腰站起身，輕巧躍上窗台。「吾輩要出去透透氣…觀察情況了，你們好好看家。」

黑貓在跳下窗台前轉頭留下一句話：「別做過頭了，做多了傷身！」

  
「…寵物真的像主人。」

「你指哪個部分？」

「反正不是覺得做多傷身的部分。」明智隨意回話，又看了眼窗外。「雪下得還不小，摩爾加納沒事嗎？」

「他會說這種天氣正適合偵查。」

明智不置可否地哼聲，卻換蓮望向雪花飄揚的窗外，喃喃道：「…也適合躲藏。」

「躲藏？」

  
蓮替兩人披上大衣，抓著明智從暗門離開，去馬廄牽了一匹馬。雪天視線不佳，但蓮還是保持穩定速度縱馬離開城鎮，一路奔向附近的森林。

「去哪？」明智坐在他身後問。

「到了就知道。」

「……」明智只得緊抓住蓮的腰帶免得自己被摔下馬。「弄得像私奔一樣。」

蓮笑出聲。「是私奔啊。」

「沒聽過合法結婚的夫妻私奔的。」

「不是王國王子跟帝國王子，」蓮的聲音帶著笑意。「是雨宮蓮跟明智吾郎私奔。」

「確實如此。」明智笑著靠在他背上。「拋棄責任，等著被殘忍的摩爾加納大人懲罰。」

蓮沉吟。「不太想面對那個…」

  
偶爾蓮會慢下速度像在判斷方位，但大致上對方向沒有太多猶豫。雪花從耳邊飛嘯而過，他們不太能交談，無語著僅餘風聲與馬蹄達達作響。明智還靠在蓮的背上，但抓住腰帶的手不知何時已經緊緊環抱住蓮，蓮安慰似地摸了摸那雙冰冷的手。

明智已經知道他們要去哪。

  
他們到達時雪未停，天色仍明亮。

明智坐在馬上表情難辨地看著破敗的小修道院，隱藏在林中的、餐食簡樸的、  
位在獅童的狩獵行宮近郊的。

他本來想嘲笑他倆踏入帝國領地如同找死，但卻失了力氣。他知曉修道院緊鄰大公國，但從沒想過重遊故地。

  
在這裡，明智沒有太多愉快的回憶。

蓮不發一語牽著他的手，陪明智在雪地中站了一會，直到明智拉著他，繞過修院正門，往一旁的圍牆走去。

「我從來沒走過大門。」

側邊有一道暗門，穿過後是迴廊式中庭，庭院蔓草荒煙，幾棵缺人修剪的柏樹幾乎長到二樓高。他們穿越迴廊，腳步激起一陣灰塵但無人在意，沒有多做停留直接進入宿舍區域，最後停在一樓最裡面的房間。

明智推開了門。

窗子透入的光足夠他們看清室內，窄小的房間只夠放下一張床與凳子，還有一個母親為他做的小書桌，但此時連那些也東西不存痕跡，只有雜亂的紙張、破木板與灰塵飄蕩在光線裡。

曾經這裡住了兩個人，母親離開後空間也未寬敞多少，明智在這裡讀書，在這裡成長，在這裡聽見母親說出獅童正義的名字，在這裡決意要復仇。

冊封他時獅童抹去了這裡──包括人與物──但記憶抹不去，他不確定自己是否想要記得那些，那些稱不上愉快的，但他記得，記得清晰，那些無可質疑的，僅僅屬於他的一部分。

「明智。」

他望向蓮，同時也看見他手裡。

「找到了。」

蓮微笑著牽起他的手，試圖為他套上手套──那個他曾經熟悉不已的觸感跟溫度。

明智只能看著他，看著他握住自己發凍的指節試圖溫暖他們，看著他站在曾經屬於自己的居室，宛如站在自己的過去裡，在這個房間裡的所有，都僅僅屬於他──

明智掙脫蓮的手，脫下戴不到一半的手套，用力砸在蓮的胸口。蓮還沒回過神，他趁隙將他推倒在地。

「痛…」蓮勉強撐住身子不致於撞到後腦杓。「在做什麼、」

明智抓住蓮的領巾強迫彼此唇舌交纏，顧不得寒冷或灰塵，踢掉自己的褲子解開蓮的腰帶，一面給蓮口交一面擴張自己的後穴。

「明智…？」

蓮還不清楚情況，所幸身體是誠實的，冰冷的天裡溫熱的唇舌很快讓性器取回硬度，明智沒心思在意技巧或享樂，他只想儘快讓蓮進到自己身體裡。

起身拉出一條銀絲，明智吐出更多唾液好來潤滑，蓮的胸膛劇烈起伏，當明智微微起身，抓住蓮的陰莖抵在自己身後，然後一口氣坐下去時，他們同時發出高亢的呻吟。

潤滑不夠，從彼此臉上些微的痛苦可以看出，但蓮沒有制止他，只是溫柔地撫摸他的腰側，任明智抓住他的衣服，時而前後、時而上下地擺動腰肢，探索彼此更多快樂。

「蓮、蓮…」

「我在這裡…」

十指交扣，明智讓蓮的性器每次擦過他的敏感處，不厭其煩地起身再把蓮吞到最深，蓮難耐地呻吟著視線卻從未離開他，明智滿足地笑了。

「…射在裡面…」

「什…」蓮有一瞬間回過神。「你、」

明智壓住意圖起身的蓮，身下的速度毫未減緩。「蓮…在這裡、射在我身體裡面…啊、」

蓮抵抗未果，明智咬著他高潮，也逼得蓮射在他的身體深處。

「哈啊－、哈啊…」

蓮喘息著，高潮後的放鬆神情夾雜著不可思議，明智看著他笑出聲，俯下身去吻他臉頰。

在他耳邊輕輕落下一句話。

蓮瞠大了眼。

「再、再一次…！」

明智笑而不應，只是撿起了落在一旁的手套。

「這次我贏了。」

同時動了動下身，埋在精液裡的疲軟的性器發出淫靡的水聲。

  
蓮好笑又無奈，溫柔地說：「嗯，我也愛你。」

  
＊

  
號角在帝國佔領王國北面領土時吹響。

帝國軍行動不快卻堅實，蠶食鯨吞王國領土，直至王子復活領軍突襲勢頭才稍緩。而證實蓮生還後王位繼承戰爭本應就此偃兵息甲，然帝國不肯罷休，找了由頭繼續推進——如他們所料。

戰場一成不變又瞬息萬變。排兵布陣，槍聲刀影，期間國王崩殂，蓮匆匆趕回王宮即位（獨留明智在戰場似乎令他十分猶豫，讓明智發了頓火）士兵們為了新任的國王高呼，明智背馬在其中，遠眺著那方獅童一臉怒容，只覺得十分好笑。

來到前線支援的真跟春略微擔憂地望著他。

明智對她們微笑。  
「我可不會為那傢伙歡呼。」他拔出劍高舉。「我為了我自己！」

戰爭持續了四年。  
說長，不及動輒十數年的；說短，卻也足夠明智對王國首都城郊感到陌生。

戰事結束在帝國上下對於獅童龐大的戰爭支出不滿之上，平民爆發動亂，反對派的貴族趁隙欲扶植親王取代獅童，內憂外患下獅童不得不終止入侵王國，結束此間戰爭。

稱不上爽快的結束，然以兩國軍力差來說，結果可謂斐然。當然雖然戰爭已結束，但不妨礙明智考慮帝國內部情況，也許悄悄地移動幾枚棋子，令獅童失去他帝國皇座……

  
馬車車輪軋轢過泥草，陽光從林間葉隙落在明智臉上，他漫無目的地想著，直到毫無預警的煞車打斷思緒。

「何人？」

衛兵的低吼讓明智取了槍下車成迎戰架勢，卻在看見隊伍前頭拉著馬、披風裹身的人影時放下槍。

「陛下真是好興致。」

人影──蓮拉下兜帽微微一笑，在衛兵們的行禮下來到明智身邊。

「你應該在王宮迎接我。」

「在朝臣面前我不能這麼做。」

蓮抱住他，彼此臉頰愛憐地摩挲，指尖輕撫著明智的茶髮。他回抱他，為了熟悉的氣息安心地閉上眼，同時又為了長居王都的蓮身體結實程度竟然跟馳騁沙場的他不相上下，而不滿地捏他。

「你竟然在意這種事？」

「畢竟現在是國王…」

蓮嘆息著，像是受了不少君王禮儀的磨難，討安慰似地把臉埋在明智脖頸。明智安撫地摸著他的髮絲，嘴上卻說：「都還沒受加冕禮呢…戰爭關係拖了三年，還不如速戰速決。」

「沒有王妃我怎麼加冕？」

明智微笑。「你可以找別人啊。」

「你這次真的會殺死我…」

明智不置可否地微笑，蓮抬頭盯了他一會兒，親親他的臉頰。

「這花冠怎麼回事？」

明智下意識碰了碰頭頂由純白花朵編織成的花飾，難得露出尷尬的神情。「昨晚借住的村落裡的孩子們做給我的…」

蓮溫柔地勾起嘴角，輕撫嬌嫩的白花。「香桃木？」

明智抿嘴，不甘地說：「……他們說要送給國王陛下的新娘。」

蓮奮力忍住笑──不他根本沒忍住，明智的眼神冷得可以殺人。

「哈、哈哈…他們喜歡你。」

「小鬼們有沒有點常識，要送也送月桂冠吧！」

「至少不該是象徵純潔的香桃木，我們都成婚那麼久了…咳。」明智的神情讓蓮收了話尾。「我也做一頂給你吧，我想想，最適合明智的花，就用…」

蓮思忖了半晌。「薊草。」

「去死。」

「從葉子到花，整株都是刺的那種。」

「去死。」明智冷漠看他。「只有驢子才吃薊草。」

蓮眨眨眼，伸手在在頭頂比出一對長耳朵。「咿哈？」

「…不像到驚人的程度。」

明智懶得再搭理他，轉頭就要上馬車，蓮一笑，隨他一同踏上了回家的馬車。

  
＊

  
同樣的教堂。

空氣沈悶依舊，卻少了對新來客的竊竊私語與探究的眼神，人人靜默，僅有君主的宣誓詞清晰地迴盪在圓柱間。

「……以不懈之志，以畢生精力，為了吾國……」  
「……光榮常於吾心，不辱吾命……」  
「……在此宣誓，成為汝等的王。」

稱號被高呼，象徵君權的御牌、金筆、金幣、權杖及聖杯被一一接過，而另一人則上前，拖著長及地的披風，在細碎光線裡款款走向他，一如多年前的那天。只是這次他知道他的微笑之下是什麼了。

蓮專心看著他。

「…以吾之名，冊封吾的王妃──」

明智單膝跪下，他為他戴上飾以寶石與珍珠的冠冕。

「從此，我等將一同代表吾國。」

明智抬首望他，蓮壓不住笑容，伸手拉起他，讓他們牽著手一同接受臣民的歡呼。

包覆著明智雙手的是柔軟的深色羊皮，蓮在一塊塊皮革裡面挑出來的。  
蓮手上的則是在大雪紛飛的修道院裡，明智扔在他身上宣戰的。

誰贏了？誰輸了？

也許他們都贏了，也許他們都輸了，也許，那是下一次、往後無數次，等待他們去刺探的、享受的樂趣。

獨屬於他們的。

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> *標題來自勃朗寧夫人《如果你一定要愛我》  
> *引用、改寫自《哈姆雷特》、《失樂園》


End file.
